


Piano Top and from Heart Bottom

by SHSLGuest



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Making Out on a Piano, also i wrote this june 8 2017 so enjoy old writing, listen I feel like Kaede deserves to kiss one girl on top of a piano alright, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLGuest/pseuds/SHSLGuest
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu was the SHSL Pianist, and she was absolutely, totally, and utterly in love with her best friend, Maki Harukawa. It was time.Kaede just couldn't take it anymore. She had to . . she had to kiss her.





	Piano Top and from Heart Bottom

Kaede decided to just go for it. The lingering glances she would give her in the hallways. The light touches as they would bump each other in the hallway. The small smiles she would give for things that were really, really funny. It was too much.   
Kaede Akamatsu was the SHSL Pianist, and she was absolutely, totally, and utterly in love with her best friend, Maki Harukawa. It was time.   
Kaede just couldn't take it anymore. She had to . . she had to kiss her.   
"No Kaede, you know how Maki is. You shouldn't do anything so rash. . ." But Kaede was never one to back down, even to herself, and so she henceforth invited Maki to her talent research room under the guise that she would play Maki a new song. Fortunately for Maki, she didn't have anything better to do at the moment, so she would be able to attend. 

\- - -

"So, what piece did you recently learn Akamatsu?" Maki inquired as she walked through the doors of the lab. As soon as Maki stepped through the door Kaede's breath hitched in her throat, and she couldn't help herself but smile. As Maki moved forward towards her Kaede moved a chair really close to her bench. For this plan to work, Maki would have to be close. Maki settles herself in the seat, and moves it slightly back. Kaede could feel her heart lurch a bit, but had to continue. Perhaps she could still make that distance work. 

"It's a surprise. I'll play it, and you can try to guess!"  
"But you know I don't like guessing, Akamatsu. Besides, I'm not as good with music as you are."  
"Please? Just trust me on this!" Kaede said, a slight whine in her voice. She didn't mean to; it just slipped out, but maybe if she's lucky Maki wouldn't pay much attention to it.   
"Alright, carry on then," Maki nodded in Kaede's direction.  
"Will do Maki! Certainly. I hope you enjoy," Kaede announced, and took a deep breath and began to play. She wasn't playing anything new. In fact, it really was Franz Liszt's Liebesträum. Just simply imagine how close she was to Maki. Just feeling the small amount of heat radiating from off her body. Kaede let her mind drift to small-scale fantasies that she has been suppressing for nearly months now. Watching the sun go down as they take brisk strolls in the evening air. Eating ice cream and talking while feet were intertwined underneath the table, no matter what the season. Spending holidays right in front of a fireplace, but having no reason to as they only needed each other's body heat for warmth. Taking naps together as they laid on top of each other, gentle and loud snores being the orchestra that played the each of them to sleep. 

Realizing she was indulging way too much in her fantasies, Kaede continued to focus on playing, and to Maki besides her. Maki didn't move or stir. She just silently listened to Kaede play, and to that Kaede was very appreciative. Once she finished, she looked Maki into the eyes. Maki smiled and gave a small clap at the end.   
"Lovely job, Akamatsu. Well done, as always," Maki added at the end. Kaede could do nothing but blush. Here was her resolve.   
Kaede scooted her seat closer to Maki and looked her in the eyes.   
"Thanks Maki. You have no idea how much I appreciate it," Kaede murmured, voice still strong but gentle.   
Maki looked at Kaede, smiling slowly dropping as she noticed how serious Kaede was.   
"Is there something wrong, Akamatsu? Anything, or anyone, bothering you?" Maki was dead serious now.   
Kaede realized she put on the wrong tone of voice, and softened up. This was difficult. It shouldn't be so hard to. . to do this.   
"The only thing wrong is how cute you look today. Oh wait, that's totally something right," Kaede chuckled at her own joke. One to lighten the mood, and the other was to see. . .  
. . .Maki's adorable pouting expression. Maki turned her head slightly and started to tug on her hair. Kaede couldn't help but to laugh a little louder now, while feeling her heart beating faster. Maki had this child like demeanor that did nothing but make Kaede into and absolute mess. She just wants to do nothing but dote on her and poke her cheeks. It was then that Kaede remembered her plan. 

Kaede decided to just go for it. 

She turned and leaned forward, scooting over and placing a gentle kiss on Maki's lips. It was sudden, abrupt and Kaede loved every second of it. Seconds felt like minutes, no, hours, as she sat there placing a kiss on Maki's lips. Maki certainly was surprised, but as she slowly closed her eyes Kaede couldn't help but almost trip in her seat! She reciprocated! Or at least, reciprocated the kiss. 

Naturally, Kaede's leadership skills started to peak out as she reached out towards Maki's hands. Leading her gently closer towards her, deepening the kiss. Kaede leaned back, and hit a couple of keys; she was on her own piano. She didn't care though. Those keys left off a good chord. 

So here was Kaede, kissing Maki, her best friend and long time crush, on her own piano. If this was a dream, like the cliche says, she didn't want to ever wake up. It was soft, slow but gentle, and the swirling warmth within her could do nothing but wash all over Maki. She hoped Maki could feel it. She wanted it too. Tasting Maki was something she never really thought about due to sheer embarrassment, but whatever the taste was, it truly was heaven. Kaede wasn't seeing stars, she was seeing symphonies. Notes playing across her mind, composing feelings that she could only dream about. Kaede wasn't usually one for descriptions and fluffy phrases but her head was filled with nothing but. Eventually, they both pulled away, slightly out of breath, getting off the piano. 

"Well, I certainly have never heard of that piece before Akamatsu," Maki said while being quite red in the face. She was tugging at her hair as frantically as she could calmly do. Kaede couldn't help herself from giving out a little squeal.   
"Yeah, well I certainly have been working on that piece for quite a while."  
". . ."   
"I also have others, if you'd be willing to be there and listen to those as well," Kaede said slyly, giving a coy wink. Maki gave a small huff and started to turn towards the door. Crap! Did Kaede put it on too strong? Before Kaede could reach out to Maki, Maki started to speak, back still turned on Kaede.   
"I'll make sure attend then. See you tomorrow, Akamatsu," and left without saying another word.   
As soon as that door closed, Kaede fell back onto her piano.


End file.
